


It's Only You Who Can Tear Me Apart

by aliya



Category: Pundit RPF (US), Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliya/pseuds/aliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel leaves. Ana drinks. Keith copes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only You Who Can Tear Me Apart

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**oxoniensis**](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Porn Battle IX (Dressed to the Nines)](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html) (prompts: surprise) and originally posted [here](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/26521.html?thread=3172505#cmt3172505).
> 
> This story is set in [](http://jamapanama.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamapanama**](http://jamapanama.dreamwidth.org/)'s [80s AU^3 universe](http://archiveofourown.org/series/2025) (at some nebulous time after [Tinsel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/52246)), and while everyone is of legal age here, the standard AU^3 warning (30-something y.o. man having kinky sex with girls still technically teenagers) applies. Both [](http://jamapanama.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jamapanama**](http://jamapanama.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/finstergrrrl/profile)[**finstergrrrl**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/finstergrrrl/) played important roles in this not actually turning out half bad, but any mistakes that remain belong to me.

(Of course, Rachel leaves again. Keith knows she has to, the same way he knows she'll come back to them. But the knowing doesn't make it easier.)

He wanders restlessly around the apartment one, two, three times before she finally rings the bell. He can smell the liquor on her breath as she walks by, thinks it might be scotch, but when she turns around and leans in, he knows: it's _hers_, the whiskey he bought over and over and over again. He's tasted it so many times, so many ways, he can't help but lick her lips, trying to savor every drop. Ana gasps into his mouth, dragging her hand down through the hair on his chest before sliding her hand beneath his belt buckle.

He loves Ana, wants her, he does. But she's the wrong her tonight, and it's too much. Keith pushes her away.

He grabs her by the shoulders, forcing her down at his feet. He bares his teeth as he unbuckles his belt and pulls out his cock. Ana starts to lean in as he strokes it slowly, a little more with each stroke, but he waits until she's wrapped her lips around him before grabbing the back of her head and thrusting sharply. Her eyes go wide as he holds on for a few seconds, and he waits until she starts to flail before letting go.

She sputters and shrinks back, but knows better than to try to get away. Keith keeps his eyes on her anyway, pulling his belt out of its loops and shoving his pants to his feet. He steps out of them as he grabs Ana's arm and drags her into the living room.

Keith pulls her towards the couch and spits, "Strip," as he throws her at it and folds the belt in half in his hands. He snaps it just inches from her face and Ana laughs, not even flinching, as she pulls her t-shirt over her head unceremoniously and throws it across the room. He lunges for her fly, muttering "so. fucking. slow" as he unbuttons it and pushes her panties down with her jeans. He tangles his hand in her hair, spinning her around before throwing her over the arm of the couch.

He cracks the belt across her ass, and Ana's definitely not laughing anymore. She's not doing much of anything, really, just some occasional sniffling and whimpering. He swings repeatedly, beating her until the skin is red all over before letting it fall to the floor with a thud. She shivers, arching into him as he dances his hand across the raw skin, and Keith chuckles, pressing harder against her skin and trailing his fingers ohsoslowly, down to where warm meets wet. Ana mewls and thrusts back against him, surprising him enough that his finger slides down even further, and she moans as he brushes across her clit.

He takes that as his cue, pulling his hand free and spanking her once for good measure. His cock's painfully hard as he pushes in, and he groans at the nearly overwhelming heat. She gasps, pushing herself up, changing the angle, and Keith holds himself still, waiting until she's settled to set a steady pace. He can tell from her broken whine that she's biting her lip, and he slides his hand around her throat to pull her up even further. She squeals as she arches her back, and his next thrust hits so deep it makes him shudder, his control slipping. She's already smirking when she turns back to him, and he pulls her closer, their teeth clashing before their lips can find their way around each other. Keith can still taste the alcohol, and it makes him tangle his hand again in her hair before moving his mouth to her neck.

Ana moans as he starts to suck at her jawline, her hand wrapping around his neck as she pulls him closer. Their rhythm comes easily now, familiar, and he digs his teeth in, suddenly determined to leave an angry mark -- _his_ \-- where everyone can see. It makes her arch into him impossibly, her back curving ways he could swear would make gymnasts fall, and he has to bend forward to keep from slipping out of her. He growls into her skin as he pushes her down across the couch, gripping her hair tighter and speeding his pace.

He feels her hips shift ever so slightly, and his jerk as he feels her finger trail up his cock as he pulls out again. It's a challenge, one Keith's determined to win, and he fucks her harder and faster as he feels her start to circle her clit. She clenches around him softly at first, arching a little more with each twitch, and it's not long before he's coming inside her, his hand twisting harder in her hair as he tries to keep his thrusts even.

Keith hesitates when he finally gets back to himself, startling a little when he feels Ana still moving against him. She whimpers as he slides out, and he untangles his hand from her hair and wraps it around her waist to pull her up with him gently. She whines as her hand slips from between her legs, and more again when he takes it in his, turning her around and setting her gently on the arm of the couch. He just barely manages to keep from running his hand across her cheek as he kneels before her, covering his sudden need with a smack to the inside of her thigh.

"Open up, little girl," he tries to demand, but the words, thick in his throat, come out more pleading than he'd like. Ana arches an eyebrow but spreads her legs without comment as he trails his hand up her leg. He moves in closer, pushing her even wider as he drags his tongue up her thigh, and she whimpers, sliding her hips forward until Keith's completely surrounded by her.

He wraps his arms around her hips as he teases, dancing his tongue along her lips, around her clit. She runs her hands down his arms, and he shivers into her skin before catching her hand and pulling it back down. He presses her hand to her cunt and gently scrapes his teeth down her clit before pulling away just enough for her to slide a finger in, arching his mouth back against her. He laps at her skin, drinking her in as she slowly works one, two, three fingers deeper, and suddenly her hand's in his hair, the only warning he gets before she falls apart around him.

Keith rises slowly back to his knees with a groan, and Ana giggles as she leans down for a kiss. She tastes like herself again, sweet and bright, and he kisses her thoroughly and doesn't let go.


End file.
